


Kiss Me Pretty and Hold My Hand

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Adorable Tina, Adorable cinnamon rolls, Bamf Porpentina Scamander, F/M, Graves has no time for your shit, NEWT BEING NEWT, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Terrible Nicknames, Tina and Newt are Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Newt has some fangirls, Tina is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Newtina in this fucking fandom!

The party was in full swing when she arrived, her dress was extravagant all flowing red fabrics with a phoenix proudly bedazzled down the train. She walked with confidence in her step up the walkway to the party. It took her a moment to catch herself when an arm blocked her path.

 

“Invitation?” The witch asked. She was tall, with a practical look and a blueish coat, overall very plain compared to the shorter woman in the dress. Both had brown hair but one wore hers in a short bob and the other in massive curls piled around her head.

 

The woman in the dress’ lip curled a bit in a sneer as she flicked a curl over her shoulder,

 

“I am Porpentina Scamander, I don’t need an invitation.” A few other aurors stepped out of the shadows as the tall witch cocked an eyebrow.

 

“My apologies Mrs. Scamander but you do still need an invitation.” The woman sighed sadly and turned to look at the aurors, particularly the male ones. 

 

“I was out of town for work and I wanted to surprise him. I’m so sorry I don’t have an invitation. If I had known I would have gotten one. Please, I just want to surprise my husband.” She sniffled and teared up clutching one arm desperately. One of the aurors stowed his wand and stepped over to her offering a handkerchief.

 

“There there Mrs. Scamander, it will be alright. I’m sure Newton Scamander will be just as surprised to see you if it’s at your home.” The auror looked over his shoulder at the tall witch with a scowl. She crossed her arms and glared at the pair with the fires of a dragon in her eyes, Graves fought a twitch of a smile as he turned back to the sniffling imposter and pat her shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you head home Mrs. Scamander.” The short-haired witch said curtly, several other aurors snickered and began trading bets. Graves death-glared them all into submission.

 

“Please, can I at least see Newtie, tell him that I tried. Would one of you be willing to tell him I’m here?” The tall witch looked ready to bust a vein. She held up her wand and cast a silent revelio charm.

 

Dark brown locks darkened to black and she aged rapidly to her true age and grew a few inches. The dress got a little tighter as her carefully painted features became much sharper and pinched. She still looked beautiful but it was obvious she was not Tina Scamander. 

 

The woman screeched as her charms melted, now that the dress had become tighter the vial hidden in her bosom began to pop out. The short haired witch efficiently grabbed the bottle and studied the contents. Eventually she popped the lid and took a sniff, then exploded into motion holding it from her nose she coughed and fought her gag reflex.

 

“Pheromone potion. And a strong one at that,” She recapped it and waved an auror forward, “confiscate that please and if you would be so kind as to escort this lovely lady off the premises.” The young man scrambled to obey her commands and the two quickly disappeared from sight.

 

The other aurors roared with laughter and even Tina joined in, Graves chuckled lowly beside her.

 

“That husband of yours still manages to cause us trouble even when he’s not in the damn room.”

 

“That’s Newt for you.” She said proudly. 

 

“I think you mean ‘Newtie’!” One of the aurors called from the back, that set off a few more laughs. 

 

MACUSA was providing security for a gala being thrown to honor Newt’s book, there was often a security detail for Newt, sometimes to protect Newt from his own clumsiness. Most of the people here had done this several times and of course knew and deeply cared for the Scamander couple. It had become a bit of a game, letting the imposters try to get past Tina.

 

“Alright everyone we’re still here to work! I want a perimeter check done, make sure all the wards are still in place!” The others disapparated in an instant leaving Graves and Tina to guard the main entrance.

 

Two more people with invitations approached and were allowed into the gala, one by one the aurors reappeared at the front gate.

 

“All clear!”

 

“North wing is good!”

 

“Your husband looked bored and more than a little frightened by Mrs. Streingin but he’s fine.”

 

“Had one charm messed up because someone removed it to have sex in the sitting room, all fixed now.”

 

“Same in the South!”

 

The rest of the evening continued along the same vein until people began to leave, aurors escorted politicians and stars to the Apparating point or to their vehicles. Only one person was caught trying to approach Seraphina and was quickly taken care of by Graves. 

 

Tina heard shuffling in the grass behind her and turned with her wand out. There was nothing in front of her so she looked down and saw Picket riding an Occamy waving at her. Smiling Tina bent down and let Picket jump into her hands while the the feathery serpent hid in her sleeve seeking warmth. 

 

“Hey Picket, how was the party? You protect Newt for me?” The Bowtruckle chittered at her detailing the entire party while Tina just nodded and laughed at all the right moments. She could not communicate with the creatures anywhere near as well as Newt could but she got by. She let Picket ride in her breast pocket as she continued her work. 

 

Turns out Newt had snuck out too and sat on the edge of a low wall, legs dangling over and occasionally brushing up against Graves who leaned against the wall next to him.

 

“You protect Tina for me?” Newt asks as soon as Graves is settled, the man snorts.

 

“That woman doesn’t need to be protected Scamander, she is a protector.” Newt sighs as he watches his wife.

 

“Don’t I know it, doesn’t mean I don’t want her safe.” Graves glances up at Newt,

 

“You two are so disgustingly perfect for each other.” That startles a small laugh out of Newt, Tina hears him and looks over. She gives him a small smile and Newt turns bright red. Graves scoffs and walks away.

 

Newt hops off the wall as Tina makes her way over to him. He bows to her and kisses her fingers causing her to roll her eyes at him as he shoots her that teasing smile.

 

“I missed you tonight.” He says quietly.

 

“I missed you too.” She says just as quietly, he shakingly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“I wish you would join me for these events, I feel much better when you are by my side.” Tina kissed his palm and smiles shyly at him.

 

“Then for the next one I will.” His eyes light up with joy and he smiles that sweet, pleased smile he doesn’t show to anyone else.

 

“I’m sure I can make much it much less boring for you than it must be out here.” Tina barely covered a snort at that.

 

“Oh I find plenty of entertainment out here, just fine.” They both lean in when they are interrupted by two of the passing aurors.

 

“Hey Newtie!” Newt looks so affronted by the nickname Tina can’t help but laugh, “Best be careful when inviting your other wives to events!”

 

“Other wives?” Newt asks subconsciously pulling Tina closer, she smiles as she inhales his cologne. With a few whispered words he coworkers are successfully hexed and Graves is grumbling about paperwork. 

 

“A few people tried to sneak into the gala pretending they were me.” Tina didn’t usually attend the events on Newt’s arm, she hated them as much as her husband did, and usually worked security so she could protect him. 

 

“My word!” The Brit exclaimed, he checked her over for injuries before tugging on the lapels of his jacket which was swirling around in the wind, the color looked so wonderful on her. 

 

“Don’t worry Newt I’m fine,” She held his hands in hers, brushing her thumb over a scar on the back of one of his long, calloused, hands. “Perhaps showing up with you more often will keep this from happening again.”

 

Newt attempted to stutter some answer, he doesn’t want Tina to be unhappy even if that means not having her beside him. But her strong arms around his waist stopped him.

 

“Dear, I married you to stay by your side forever. I am always happy to be with you.” They were both bright red, neither often prone to outbursts of wild emotion... no she takes that back they both do quite often. Newt pecked her cheek and whispered,

 

“I love you, the one and only Tina Scamander.”

 

“I love you too” she giggled, “Newtie.”


End file.
